


My Favorite Aesthetic

by diamondfireforever



Series: Excessive Amounts of Fluff [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: A bunch of cutesy drabbles for pearl X amethyst not much plot in this onefeel free to suggest prompts for me to write





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> (this chapter is set after Amethyst, Pearl and Steven get home from seeing the rock show)

"Wow, that was sooo fun! Thanks for letting us come, Amethyst!" Steven shouted happily, dancing around the house to get some of his excited energy out of his system.

"No biggie," She shrugged, trying not to sound sad. why did she have to take Pearl? Why did that mysterious chick have to walk in and ruin everything like that?

"Um, you okay?" Steven asked, looking at her very worried.

She blinked and came back to reality, suddenly realizing that she'd been clenching her fists. she immediately relaxed then stretched her arms casually. "Oh, yeah, sure, just getting some of that extra energy out, ya know?" she chuckled and tried to brush it off as nothing, but she could tell that Steven and Pearl weren't exactly buying it.

"Um, okay then," Steven said, "I'm, uh, I'm gonna go to bed now, it's pretty late, sooo, yeah, bye!" he turned and ran up and crawled into his bed without even changing into his Pajamas. Amethyst rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to find something to eat her feelings away with. she tried to open the fridge door, but a slender, pale hand stopped her.

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" Pearl asked, her voice dripping with genuine concern.

"Nothing." Amethyst growled through her teeth, forcing the door open and pretending to examine the fridge's contents.

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl pleaded, "You know you can tell me anything and I can tell that there's something bothering you. Amethyst, I just want to help you."

Amethyst sighed, that was Pearl for you, always trying to help. "I don't really feel like telling you right now." she mumbled before grabbing a block of cheese and shoving half of it into her mouth.

"Alright, you don't have to if you don't want to," Pearl bit her lip and leaned against the wall, "I'm just a little worried about you. you've been acting so weird ever since the show tonight."

Amethyst smiled, Pearl was worried about if she was okay! she really did care about her! Ha! take that mystery woman! "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm kinda tired though, I think I'm gonna go take a nap back in my room." she wiggled her arms and moon-walked to the temple door, making Pearl laugh.

"Okay," She said, "But if you need anything just tell me."

"Gotcha, P," Amethyst winked and disappeared inside the temple.

\-------------

Was Amethyst jealous? Pearl almost couldn't believe the thought, but ever since the show she'd been acting weird, and then she'd refused to talk to her about it afterwards. Pearl paced back and forth in her room, trying to think of a reason -ANY other reason- that Amethyst would act like that. she might just be upset about something, but what? and then there was how she'd begged Pearl not to talk to the mystery girl at the show, even though she'd egged her to both times before. what could that possibly mean beside that she didn't want Pearl to talk to the girl. and why else would Amethyst not want her to talk to the girl unless she saw the girl as a threat?

Pearl sighed again and banged her head against the wall. Sure, that mystery girl was cute as hell, but she had to admit that she did kinda like her friend as well.

And then there was Rose...

NO, she was past that. Rose was gone and there was no bringing her back, so there was no reason for her to pine after her. It was far past time to move on and that was exactly what she was going to do.

But with who? she knew nothing about that girl. she was a human, she'd be gone forever in a matter of years leaving Pearl heartbroken. again. But Amethyst? if she was wrong about this and Amethyst was upset about something else then she could ruin their friendship. something that had taken years for them to establish as it was. they were just so different!

But the mystery girl was someone she didn't have to worry about messing up with. well, as much anyway. if they broke up they would just stop seeing each other and that would be that, no one would truly get hurt. they would both heal in time. If she chose Amethyst she didn't have that freedom. if something broke them apart then they'd have to live with that pain everyday. every time they looked at each other they would be reminded of everything that had once been between them.

She jumped in surprise when she felt liquid splash against her skin. she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

All she had to do was walk over to Amethyst's room and ask her, it would take two minutes, tops.

She sighed and started walking. to be completely honest, it never was much of a choice. she'd always known who she'd choose when it came down to it.

Amethyst was lying stomach-down on a pile of pillows and fiddling with her hair distractedly.

"Um, Amethyst?" Pearl's voice shook, but she tried to sound confident anyway.

Amethyst looked up, startled, and almost fell off of her pillow bed, "Oh, uh, hey P, what's up?" she sounded strangled, but Pearl didn't really notice.

"Do you like me?"

This time Amethyst did fall off the pillows. she struggled to collect herself. Pearl rushed over to help her, but by the time she got there Amethyst was already on her feet.

"Um," Her heart wasn't supposed to beating this fast, was it? "Y-yeah." she whispered, but then cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah, I- I do."


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl got poofed and Amethyst is bored without her

"Oh. my. gems. This is Soooooooooooo booooriinnngg!" Amethyst whined, sliding down the couch for what had to have been the millionth time. Pearl's gem sat in a basket a few feet away. She hated that it always took FOREVER for Pearl to reform. seriously, what was she even doing in there? no way it took someone two weeks just to make a new physical form. she'd done it in a matter of seconds before! then again, she was a Quartz, and they were designed to reform faster. Still, this was getting to be ridiculous.

"C'mon, P! could you please hurry up? everyone else is gone and there's nothing to do!!" She pouted, climbing on top of the couch then sliding down again. she landed on the floor in a heap, but didn't laugh. She just wanted something to do besides watch Pearl's gem do nothing and slide down the couch a few hundred thousand more times. She sighed and blew the hair out of her eyes. She watched Pearl for a few more minutes, but then decided that nothing was going to happen. "I hate being bored." Amethyst whined. She climbed back onto the top of the couch and jumped off, landing face-first on the floor. she didn't even bother getting up, she decided to just lay there and be bored for the time being.

\------several minutes later---------

Pearl carefully stepped out of the basket she'd been laying in and stretched her stiff limbs. 'Honestly, Steven, why do you always have to put me in that thing? it was okay at first, but now it's kinda annoying.' she blinked to get used to the bright indoor lighting, and was about to go look for the other gems before she noticed Amethyst laying on the floor, breathing loudly. 'Oh, honestly, what is she doing now? she is utterly ridiculous.'

"Um, Amethyst? Are you alright down there?" She asked, trying to sound concerned, but failing to hide a giggle.

"Pearl!" Amethyst squealed, jumping up and crushing her friend in a hug. "You're back!"

"Well of course I'm back! What else would I have been doing?" She demanded, annoyed but still internally laughing.

"Yeah, well, you could've done it a little faster," Amethyst pouted, "I was so lonely here without you!"

Pearl laughed again and patted her head gently, "Well, don't worry, I'm here now, so you don't have to be alone while we wait for Garnet and Steven to get back."

Amethyst smiled, "Thanks, P, you're the best." She elbowed her lightly.

"Awww, thank you Amethyst," She smiled back, "I'm glad you were here."

"I always will be." She promised.


End file.
